everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Levels
Levels are the parts within rooms which creators can make, to put their individual (or team if one would allow other people to help by giving them the code) effort into it. Time-waster Levels Time-waster levels are levels which require no skill for the players to move around. Worlds with these levels generally don't get many people and the people who come in will go to another level quickly due to loss of interest. The purpose of these levels is to not let the players get bored and stay for a longer period of time. Example 2: Time-waster levels are levels that are designed to waste time. The world creator's goal is to not have the players get bored, so they will stay longer. Now some time-wasters will usually named energy generator, energy room, energy recharger etc. just making people think its really a bot to add energys and join. Rollercoaster Rollercoaster levels are levels that make players travel in a map automatically, or when one has to make the decision of where he will go by pressing the left, right, up, or down keys. Some rollercoaster levels are made by failing the player in the event that he goes into the wrong path or fails to go into any path. Some may even have coin doors which makes a larger roller coaster. Hotel Hotel levels are levels that are buildings, with some furniture inside. There are many types of hotel levels, such as disco, room, playground, coaster, etc. Humans vs. Zombies Human vs. Zombies levels are where a map of random buildings and objects are placed throughout the level and where the players are either human or zombie. If the humans get touched by a zombie they then will become a zombie themselves. Maze Levels Maze levels are levels which players must get past the level, while not going into "traps" (dead ends). To make the maze more exciting, one could use a lock and key system to allow only 1 winner per every batch of players sent into the level. Thus maze puzzles can also be grouped under racing. Boss Levels Boss levels are levels which a player would have to move into a chamber, which is edited by editors. Appareance of this level is: the player accidently cleared red line, and placed the green block. Players would have to survive and not fall by using tactics such as moving blocks and adding certain gravity. They generally create new levels every time there is a winner, who usually gets a crown, lots of coins, or the code, or the combination of any of those. Boss levels can be biased and not based on skill, but on luck by: * Letting a player choose between two sides * The editor would fail all the players on one side A boss owner typically gives out the code as soon as the boss is done, leading usually to either more bosses, or chaos. Recently, there has been a decline in the amount of boss levels, while the amount of minigames levels have increased. Key Bosses A key boss is a type of boss where the owner of the boss uses keys to control the floor, however keys are easy repeatedly pressed so it is not a safe boss to try to do unless: #The keys are out of reach for griefers who try to press it once more time. #The keys are not so frequently placed until the gates Curse Tag Curse tag levels are very rare as not many even know they exist. These levels tend to be smaller versions of the Human vs. Zombie maps. One player (or more if needed) activates a curse potion and chases the other players. If you die from the curse, you lose. Clickbaits Yup, example of clickbaits like "toop come, c: 1111, etc." and so on. Nothing else. Bot-assisted Levels There's many of them, like: avoid coins, dig to collect, run for win, etc. Art Levels Just like Smiley Perfection Art on else. Even worse method to do art is EEditor. Made by Capasha. However there are many of these on code worlds. Minigames with a Boss at the end Self explanatory, levels that have minigames, and a boss at the end of the minigames. These can get tiring if the minigames are too tough, or you get kicked out of the level to the lobby than you are forced to replay all of the minigames. Boss For Code A more popular type of boss, however it doesn't last as long as other types due to the fate of the boss lying in the hands of the first to get the code. Also, there exist fast boss. Bot To Code A boss where the creator uses EE Animator, so he doesn't have to create/delete the bricks manually. Code Levels Code levels are levels which have codes at the end.